little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Lotte Jansson
|Voice Eng = |Country = Finland|Age = 16|Birthday = September 6th|Height = 156cm (5'1")|Weight = 47kg}} is one of the protagonists of Little Witch Academia. She is a witch from Finland. Appearance Lotte is a Finnish girl with below average height. She has short orange hair and turquoise blue eyes. She has pale skin complexion, with freckles on her cheeks and nasal bridge. She wears semi-rimless eyeglasses with red frames and large, round lenses with a strong prescription that heavily distorts the display of her eyes. Her standard Luna Nova Magical Academy uniform is personalized with a red belt and a red band on her hat. When not in her Luna Nova uniform, she wears a mauve headband. Personality Lotte is shy, calm and timid, rarely getting angry. She is a kind-hearted girl who earnestly looks after Akko. Lotte is often concerned about Akko, given that her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot sometimes makes her go too far, and that she would forget the well-being of friends and people who wish to help her. There are occasions when she does get angry. In The Enchanted Parade, her patience in aiding Akko was eventually tested when the latter accidentally rips up the sheet music to Lotte's ancestral song. Lotte becomes upset so much that she became sullen and even colder than she normally was, as Sucy pointed out. She stops talking with Akko for a time period because of how she is upset at her. In spite of this, she still considered Akko as her friend and supported her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot in spite of the said witch's bad reputation, as seen when she forgave Akko by giving her a handmade replica of Shiny Chariot's hat. During the Samhain Festival, Diana and her team belittle Lotte and her roommates, particularly Akko, due to her sudden disappearance before the beginning of the festival. Lotte fiercely defends her friend's absence and berates the group for continuously harassing them due to small situations like these, leaving those present shocked at the change of her once quiet persona. Lotte has shown to be a big fan of Night Fall, a trait she shares with Barbara Parker. Abilities and Equipment Lotte possesses standard capabilities in using magic and riding brooms, but her most remarkable talent is her communication skills with spiritual beings. In The Enchanted Parade, she harbors a song from her hometown that appeases spirits. The song was so potent that rampaging spirits immediately calmed and became dormant once more. She can also use a special spell that calls out the spirits of objects. Lotte is able to read the minds of spirits as well, and can also summon spirits inside objects with one of her songs. Crystal Ball Lotte owns a magical crystal ball that allows her to communicate with other people. It is also shown to be able to function as the internet. In addition to this, the crystal ball is also shown to have a search engine. Voice actors |en= |pt_br= |es_la=Pabla Hermann |fr_eu=Audrey d'Hulstere |it=Sonia Colombo |de=Liza Ohm»Little Witch Academia«: Deutsche Sprecherin von Lotte Jansson bekannt|pl = Jagoda Stach}} Etymology * "Lotte" is a short form "Charlotte", the French feminine diminutive of "Charles", from the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word meaning "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic name element hari meaning "army, warrior".Behind the Name "Jansson" is medieval English in origin. The derivation is from the Middle English given name Jan, a variant of John, itself from the Hebrew 'Yochan' meaning, "The Lord is gracious"Surname Database ** "Lotte" can also be a short form of "Liselotte" (Contraction of "Lise" and "Charlotte"), or Annelotte (meaning "Gracious, sweet and bitter, sad").cutebabynames.com ** "Jansson" might be reference to the Finnish artist Tove Jansson, the creator of Moomin characters. Trivia * In "A New Beginning", when Akko and Lotte crash into each other, Lotte drops a case of salmiakki flying from her belongings, a common Finnish candy of salty licorice. She also loses a blue bar of chocolate the same shape and size as Fazer's milk chocolate, a very popular and well-known Finnish chocolate brand. She also has a bag on her broom that bears the print "Unikko" from well-known Finnish design brand Marimekko. * Up until "Pohjola's Trial", Lotte's mother only appeared in the one-shot manga. * The sheet music for her Song of the Spirits the lyrics to Bjork's song "Crying" written on it. * In Studio Trigger's introduction video for their panel at Anime Expo 2017, Lotte appears dressed in the colors of the American flag and sings "America Daisuki"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hU6DkkMZkBs&t=3m6s. *The fourth chapter of the Teri Terio version of the Little Witch Academia manga shows Lotte's fear of fish, until she conquered it at the end of the chapter. However in "Orange Submariner" of the anime series, there wasn't any signs of Lotte fear of fish, as she, Akko, and Sucy encountered Pisces and a family of fish. *Lotte and Jasminka are both voiced by the same voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, in the English dub. References External links Navigation es:Lotte Jansson Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Jansson family